


Annoying Brat

by BloodyBacon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cute, Embarrassment, Gay, Hand Jobs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Relationship(s), Sex, Situational Humiliation, Sleep Groping, Urination, Watching Someone Sleep, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Tim getting annoyed with little Toby, the movie.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Kudos: 17





	Annoying Brat

Tim tried to keep to himself today, sitting on his bed, planning on getting all of his work done this afternoon. It was starting to pile up on top of itself, and if he didn't make haste, he'd be paying for it with his life. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he stared down at his laptop screen, still wearing that same, blood-stained orange jacket, eyes flashing with the changing lights as he typed up a report about the boy with the … wide smile. He heard the sound of little, yet heavy footsteps, hitting against the floor as little feet came running down the hallway. 

Not that it wasn't cute- but- 

Tim tried to ignore it, the footsteps tapered off into the hallway, and he was left with his thoughts once more. Taking a slightly aggravated breath as he continued to type, relaxing once more. 

“ _ The boy seems to only be about sixteen, five feet, nine inches, black hair going down his back a long ways, bleached skin, and open gashes at the sides of his face. Last seen in the woods, camping out in an abandoned lake cabin.” _

The footsteps started up again, this time getting a little too close for Tim to just ignore. He looked up, his annoyance peaking especially high to see his little emerald-eyed captive staring back at him. 

“Toby-” He growled, “How many times do I have to tell you not to bother me while I’m working?” he hissed, not very good at controlling his temper. He often found himself getting red in the face, blanking out, waking up to see himself and the boy out on the floor, bruised ..

“... ugly-” Toby hastily replied, a mischievous grin on his face as he hid behind the doorway. Tim slammed his laptop shut, “excuse me? You little runt, I don’t think I heard you the first time- Why don’t you come say that to my face?!” 

“You’re ugly!” Toby yelled, stepping out from behind the door, “And your breath stinks too!” He flinched out of the way as Tim got up, running down the hallway, yelling at the top of his lungs. Tim discarded his work, quickly grinding his cigarette into the ashtray before walking out of his room. 

“Toby! You little shit- Come here!” Tim yelled, and Toby quickly ran by him, followed by the sound of kitchen cabinets creaking with his departure. Tim made his way into the living room, watching Toby as he shuffled underneath the couch, sticking his tongue out at him from it’s safety. 

Tim looked at him … and death filled his mind as he walked over, flipping the entire couch over before yanking Toby up, “I’m going to kill you!” He yelled, shaking Toby as he continued to threaten him with all kinds of things. Throwing him off of a cliff, choking him, punching him. Meanwhile Toby was just giggling extremely loudly, being thrown around was so much fun at his size. 

“You’re so Lucky I’m not allowed to hurt you!!” Tim squeezed Toby, "or I would rip your stumpy legs off your fat body!!" He screeched, and the boy laughed loudly in response before being thrown on the crooked couch. Tim panted trying to calm down before he actually hurt someone… and sighed, that was all the anger he had in him today. He sat down on the couch, and Toby shuffled over to him, poking his face. 

“Toby ..” Tim groaned, swatting at his hands. Toby just stared at him, before standing up on the couch, “you’re acting all boring now!” He said, and Tim stared off into space, before putting his hand over Toby’s face, slamming it down into the couch. “I’ll suffocate you! don’t you ever get tired god damn it?!” He yelled, watching the boy as he lifted his head, taking a breath. 

“Do it again!” 

“You’re fucking insane-” Tim got up, “Toby, Listen to me, I’ll play with you later- okay? Just- let me finish this- I’m almost done-” He said, getting a huff from the small boy. “But I wanna play now!” Toby yelled, flinching as Tim raised his hand. He cowered away, and Tim walked off, “Later.” 

“O-okay …”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The night made the room look dark, so dark that it was impossible to see anything with Tim’s black curtains closed and shut. No lamps, no lights, just a massive bed for only one guy. After a little bit of a feel around, and a slight struggle getting up onto the bed, which was intentionally tall to keep little boys off of it, Toby stood confidently on Tim’s bed, watching him sleep. He always said he would play with him later, but later never came. It wasn’t that Toby was upset, standing there in his pajamas after being given a nice, hot bath and a decent dinner. No, it was just … Tim promised. 

Breaking a promise is a serious offence, you know? Especially a pinky promise- 

Toby looked down at Tim, and took a few steps back. He got a little bit of a running start, jumping up into the air, and landing with both feet on his kidnapper’s stomach. 

Tim sat up with a loud groan, holding his guts in, covering his mouth with his other hand as he took a few shaky, pained breaths. Toby stared at Tim, barely able to see him through the darkness, but he could definitely feel the hand that came around his throat. 

It choked him with a mighty vengeance, forcing his little body down into the bed as it squeezed all of the air out of his lungs. 

“Toby!!” Tim yelled through grit teeth. He was more than upset, Toby wasn’t quite used to playing this way, he couldn’t breathe, he scratched at Tim’s hands, but the grip on his neck only tightened. He choked, cried, his eyes rolled back into his head and just as things were about to go black … 

Tim let go. He kept his hand on Toby’s neck, lifting the boy up before throwing him to the side. He laid back down, listening to Toby cough and wheeze before going silent …

“That wasn’t fun-” Toby whined, hitting Tim’s arm for a little bit of revenge. Tim sighed, and hit him back, slapping his hand, hearing him gasp. He hit him, and he hit back, they traded hits for a little while until Tim gave up, and closed his eyes. “Toby, please, go the fuck to sleep.” He said. “It’s fucking- two in the morning, I see why your dad used to kick the shit out of you-” He rolled over, and Toby huffed, laying down. 

“That’s not a nice thing to say-” He said, shuffling underneath the blankets. “Meanie- I hate you-”

“Mm.” Tim quietly responded. 

“I never wanna play with you ever again!”

“...”

“J-jerk-” Toby sniffled, and Tim continued to ignore him. The boy continued to kick him, bite him, pull at his hair, but Tim just couldn’t. He was tired, and Toby was  _ so incredibly good  _ at getting on his nerves that this annoying, bratty behaviour was just becoming normal, or- Maybe Tim was gaining some tolerance. 

Eventually Toby tired himself out, laying there, a staggering two and a half feet tall. 

“Midget.” Tim mumbled, rolling over in bed. Toby was sleeping, laying on his back, sprawled out in the most spacious way he could be. Tim just laid there … a small smile played at his features as he reached over, putting his hand on Toby’s stomach. He was squishy, Tim squeezed him, and pulled his body closer, hugging it, shoving his face into Toby’s chest. He was like a little pillow when he wasn’t focused on destroying Tim’s sanity- or the house. 

He was almost nice to be around, taking small breaths with an open mouth. Tim stared at his lips, and leaned up, kissing him once, just because he could and nobody was here to tell him otherwise. One kiss turned into many, and after that he just decided to stop. He watched Toby, rubbing his chest, feeling his heartbeat in the palm of his hand. 

The boy shifted, stretching his legs out in his sleep like a cat … Tim almost wished he could hurt him. He wanted to, so badly. The smile on his face faded, and his hand wandered down, between the boy's thighs. He pressed up with his fingers, towards the squishy bump in his briefs. He was outgrowing these, they were tight on him, constricting his lower half as his small length grew just a little bigger. 

The boy squirmed, whimpering quietly before he shuddered, curling up, letting out … oh no. 

Tim quickly reeled his hand back, watching as the bed turned dark, a damp puddle growing underneath Toby's body … Tim would just have to wake him later. 

And kick his ass.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tim listened to Toby sob tears of embarrassment as he tried stuffing all the blankets into the wash. He was trying to do it before Tim got up, not knowing that he was standing right there. Tim brought his coffee to his lips, and walked off, going to run a bath for the poor boy.


End file.
